Penguins Of Madagascar (alternate version!)
by JennsenT2605
Summary: So what happens when six penguins, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Alexander, and Lafayette, go on a mission to save all penguinkind from turning into monstrosities? They'll have to take down Dr. Octavious Brine, or Dave for short, and they'll need help from an organization known as the North Wind. However, saving a species is not easy. (Alexander and Lafayette are penguins here)
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty! So, this is another crossover story! I hope you like it! I do not own Penguins Of Madagascar or Hamilton!** **There will introductory credits on who voices who. In between a couple sentences, actors voicing each of the Penguins (and the two Hamilton characters who are penguins here) will be listed in bold.**

* * *

Chapter 1-Antarctica

(Narrator's POV)

Antarctica. An inhospitable wasteland.

**Tom McGrath as Skipper**

But even here, on Earth's frozen bottom, we find life, and not just any life. Penguins.

**Chris Miller as Kowalski**

Joyous, frolicking, waddling, cute and cuddly life. Look at them tumbling on their chubby bum-bums. Who could take these frisky snow clowns...?

**Conrad Vernon as Rico**

(Skipper's POV)

"Seriously? Does anyone even know where we're marching to?" I asked, angry.

"I want to know, too!" Alexander, one of my men on my 5-penguin team, said.

**Christopher Knights as Private**

Oh, Alexander. The talker of the bunch.

"Who cares?" another penguin said.

"I question nothing!" another penguin said.

**Lin-Manuel Miranda as Alexander Hamilton**

"Me too!" another penguin said.

"Me too!" yet another penguin said.

"Well, fine! We'll just fly to the front and see for ourselves!" I yelled.

Before I could speak, I was interrupted. Again.

"Seriously?! We're all still wondering where we're marching to!" Alexander yelled.

**Daveed Diggs as Lafayette**

**(Introductions to the people voicing each of the main penguins ends)**

"Alexander, what did I say about interrupting your commanding officer before he talks?" I said angrily.

"Sorry" Alexander said.

"Kowalski! Rico! Alexander! Lafayette! Engage aerial surveillance!" I commanded.

The five of us began jumping.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alexander asked while jumping.

"Come on! It's just an attempt!" I replied.

We all jumped a lot, flapping our flippers.

"Here we go! Doing it! Come on!" I commanded.

Suddenly, we all stopped jumping.

"Skipper, we appear to be flightless" Kowalski said.

"NON! WE'LL NEVER GET TO FLY!" Lafayette screamed out in anger.

"Well, what's the point of these?" I asked.

Rico tiredly slapped me on accident with his tired flipper on my flipper. I smiled.

"Whoa! I like it!" I said.

"Seriously? Rico just slapped you! How do you like a slap from a penguin?" Alexander asked.

Alex, Alex, Alex...

"Hey! This could be our thing!" I said.

"Hmmm...I agree with you this time. It's like a high five, but...what are we gonna call it?" Alexander asked.

Oh, Alexander! Always the one with the talking!

"Let's call it...the high one!" I said.

We all high-oned. Suddenly, we saw an egg roll by.

"Hey! Anybody see that? That's an egg!" I said.

"Is someone gonna go get it?" Alexander asked.

Once again, Alexander spoke. As I said. The talker of the bunch.

"We can't do that" a penguin said.

"Why not?!" Lafayette asked, angry.

"Well, it's a dangerous world out there, and we're just penguins" another penguin responded.

"You know. Cute and cuddly" another penguin said.

"WE'RE MORE THAN CUTE AND CUDDLY!" Alexander yelled.

"Can you keep silent for a minute please, Alexander?" I politely asked Alexander.

"Yes, sir!" Alexander said, saluting.

I looked at the stranger penguins again.

"Yeah. Why do you think there are always documentary crews filming us?" I asked.

"Well, sorry kid. We lose a few eggs every year. It's just nature" another penguin replied.

"Oh. Nature. That makes sense but...something...something deep down in my gut tells me it makes no sense at all" I said.

"You know what? I reject nature! Who's with me?!" I asked.

I then slid down the icy slopes of Antarctica, being followed by my men. We soon reached an old ship.

"The old ship. No one's ever returned from there alive" Kowalski said.

"Relax, Kowalski. There's a bird down there now. He's fine" I said.

As soon as we saw a leopard seal that was ready to eat the bird, I covered Alexander's eyes, for he was too young to see those things. He's 9 now, so for now, he's the youngest on the team. The rest of us penguins...well...we're a couple years older than him.

We soon saw the leopard seal eat the bird. Uh oh.

"Leopard seals. Nature's snakes" I said angrily, uncovering Alexander's eyes.

"Aren't snakes nature's snakes?" Kowalski asked.

"It's a metaphor!" Lafayette yelled.

"What should I know?! I live on the flipping frozen tundra!" I yelled.

Soon, we saw leopard seals going after the egg.

"They're going after the egg!" I yelled.

I looked at Kowalski.

"Give me a way down here, ASAP!" I yelled.

"All one would have to do is collect 300 feet of kelp, dry it in the..." Kowalski spoke.

While he spoke, Alexander yawned, not wanting to hear Kowalski speak for more than a minute.

"Tiny and helpless, the baby penguins are frozen with fear. They know if they fall from this cliff, they will surely die" a documentary reporter said.

"Gunter, give them a shove" the same documentary reporter said to a man with a mircophone.

"...harnessing the jellyfish we trained to obey simple voice commands-" Kowalski spoke, getting interrupted when all of us penguins got shoved off the cliff by a mircophone.

"And that ends the long talk!" Alexander yelled, happy to know Kowalski's super long speaking about his option was over.

"Really, Alexander?" Kowalski asked.

Alexander sighed.

"That's more like it!" I said.

We were all swallowed by snow into a snowball. We landed on the ship, ready to get the egg. We attacked the leopard seals. Soon, Rico got hold of the egg.

"That-a-boy, Rico! Don't let him have it!" I commanded.

Rico swallowed the egg. That made Alexander freak out, for he didn't like it when things like jewelry and stuff gets swallowed by Rico. And also because Alexander's the youngest anyway. For now.

"Okay. I guess that works" I said.

We soon were chased by the leopard seal.

"Get to high ground!" I yelled.

Us five penguins hopped on a cannon on the ship.

"Now what?" Lafayette asked.

"We fire the cannon, right?" Alexander asked.

"Not now" I replied.

"I recommend firing it now" Kowalski said.

"Nope" I said.

"We should really fire it" Lafayette said.

"Not until we see the whites of it's eyes" I said.

"They're mostly pupil. Very little white. Almost none!" Kowalski said.

"They got to have a little bit of white, right?" Alexander asked.

Well, what Alexander said was EXACTLY what I was going to say!

"None whatsoever" Kowalski replied.

"What if they look really far into the left?" I asked.

The leopard seal looked to the left.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" I commanded.

We fired the cannon. We were launched into the air. Soon, we landed on a piece of ice. Alexander landed on the ground first, followed by Lafayette, and then Rico, who regurgitated the egg, then Kowalski, and then me. I caught the egg on time.

"Ow! You guys are squishing me!" Alexander yelled.

"Kowalski, analysis?" I asked.

"We are really awesome at this!" Kowalski said happily.

We all got out of stack formation. I helped Alexander up.

"You alright there, Alex?" I asked.

"Yes. Thanks" Alexander replied.

"Boys, we did it! Mission accomplished!" I said.

"Hey, we can do our thing! High one!" I commanded.

"Yes!" Kowalski said.

We all did our high one. My flipper accidentally cracked the egg when it hit it, though. We all gasped. Well, Alexander screamed a little in fear.

"My bad!" I said.

Suddenly, the egg began to hatch.

"Aww" Alexander said happily.

"Oui!" Lafayette said excitedly.

"Look. It's the miracle of birth" I said.

"A moment of extraordinary beauty" Kowalski said.

Suddenly, the egg hatched, and fluid went all over the place.

"Krut!" Lafayette yelled in disgust.

"Eww!" Alexander yelled, trying to get some of the sticky fluid off of him.

"Oh, that's disgusting! I think I have amniotic sack in my mouth!" I yelled in disgust.

We then all awed in adorableness when we saw a baby penguin with an eggshell on it's head.

"Hello! Are you my family?" the baby penguin asked.

We all looked at each other, nodding. We turned to look at the baby penguin again.

"You don't have a family, and we're all going to die. Sorry" Kowalski said.

"What?" the baby penguin asked.

"Excuse me?! It's just a baby! It's an orphan like me! It needs an older penguin to support and care for them!" Alexander yelled.

"What? I thought that was what we were all nodding about?" Kowalski asked.

I slapped Kowalski.

"No one's gonna die!" I yelled.

We all looked at the baby penguin again.

"Know what you've got kid? You've got us. We've got each other. And if that ain't a family, I don't know what is. So adorable" I said.

The baby penguin smiled.

"Kowalski, what's our trajectory?" I asked.

"95% we're still doomed" Kowalski replied.

"And the other five percent?" I asked.

"Adventure and glory like no penguins have ever been before" Kowalski said.

"I'll take that action" I said.

"But where are we going?" Alexander asked.

"To the future, boys. Glorious future" I replied.

* * *

**Once I'm done with this story, I'll do an extra chapter based on how Alexander was found and taken in by the other penguins since he's an orphan just like how Private was an orphan. I do not own Penguins Of Madagascar or Hamilton! It would be really nice for you to support this story by reviewing and favoriting it. Please do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next part of this alternate take of 'Penguins of Madagascar' is up! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter 2-Private's 10th birthday

(Private's POV)

We were all at the circus again. I was wearing a clown wig. I hope the others know about my 10th birthday.

Anyway. The song Julien sang often was playing, and everyone except for me and Lafayette, me because I liked the song, and Lafayette because he was wearing headphones, got annoyed by the song.

"That song! I swear, it's gonna make me lose my salmon!" Skipper yelled.

Soon, the singing got louder.

"Singing getting louder, Skipper" Kowalski said.

"Then move faster!" Alexander and Skipper said at the same time.

"Somebody get that wig off Private" Lafayette said, noticing my wig.

Skipper snatched the wig off me.

"Lafayette, I was going to say that as well" Skipper said.

Lafayette didn't hear of course, due to the headphones.

"...somebody get those headphones off Lafayette" Skipper said.

I didn't hear anything else after that, due to Skipper putting the headphones on me. We were soon on a hang-glider, gliding around the city. Lafayette looked at everyone else, excited. The headphones were off of me by then.

"It's a very special day for the youngest penguin!" the French fully clothed penguin, yes, I said fully clothed, said.

Lafayette is the ONLY penguin on our team who wears clothes. He wears historical military ready clothes. He also wears boots. He often carries a sword with him, and his extra long, extremely curly head feathers were always put up in a ponytail or a bun, but mainly a ponytail, like in this case.

Anyway. Skipper began to speak.

"Ten years ago on this very day, a tiny egg hatched, and our world got a little bit cuter" Skipper said.

"So tonight, Private, we celebrate your birthday by infiltrating the United States gold depository at Fort Knox" Skipper said to me.

"Splendid!" Kowalski said.

"What?" Alexander said.

We were soon near the location of the depository.

"There she is, boys. The object of our unholy desire. The butter on our biscuit-" Skipper began.

"Pretty sure I put fish on my biscuit" Alexander interrupted.

"Alexander" Skipper said.

"Sorry" Alexander apologized.

"The royal-" Skipper began again.

"I thought this was America, not France" Lafayette interrupted.

"This is America, Lafayette!" Skipper said.

"Skipper?" I asked.

"Private, what's our rule about interrupting analogies?" Skipper asked.

"Sorry. Please continue" I said.

"The royal flush" Skipper said.

"Skipper, I really think this isn't a good idea" Lafayette said, concerned.

Skipper stared angrily at Lafayette.

"Continue" Lafayette said, his head down.

"The moment's gone. Lafayette ruined it" Skipper said.

"Hey!" Lafayette yelled angrily.

"Sir, we're approaching our target" Kowalski said.

"But Skipper, I really-" I began.

"Are you questioning my leadership?" Skipper asked.

"No, sir" I answered.

"Too bad" Skipper said.

"'Cause I respect a solider with some moxie" Skipper said.

"Really? Then I really think we should-" I began.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Dial back the moxie, sass-mouth!" Skipper said.

"Watch what you're saying to the Private next time, Skipper!" Alexander said.

Skipper looked at me.

"Still so adorable" he said.

I smiled.

We soon landed on top of the building. We saw the guards. Skipper picked up a sleep bomb.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He said, tossing it to the ground.

We saw the bomb land on the ground.

"8:00. Night-night time" the bomb said before it released gas.

The guards passed out due to the gas. Lafayette immediately jumped on top of the bomb, running as fast as he can to the vault, hiding at some points. We soon all got to the ground, camouflaging ourselves with the white and black stripes on the road. We met up with Lafayette at the vault. We looked at the code box.

"Private, come on!" Skipper said.

I pressed the open button.

"Please enter pass code" the code box said.

"Alexander, attempt to get us in!" Skipper said.

"Luckily, I wrote down the pass code last night!" Alexander said.

He pressed the buttons.

"Incorrect pass code" the code box said.

"HOW IS IT INCORRECT?!" Alexander yelled.

"Alexander, that passcode was from 1981! Passcodes change every decade!" Skipper yelled.

"Kowalski, you're up!" Skipper said.

Kowalski pressed the enter button.

"Please enter pass code" the code box said.

"Rico, sonic incursion device!" Skipper said.

With the device, we all broke into the room.

"Oh, come on, you're kidding, right?" Skipper asked.

"Kentucky, Skipper" Kowalski replied.

"They do love their Flatt and Scruggs" Skipper said.

"Y'all come in now. Y'hear? Have yourself a iced tea" Skipper said in a Kentucky accent while we walked forward.

"Private, if you could have anything you wanted in the whole wide world, what would it be?" Skipper asked me.

"Well, gee, Skipper, I think to be a meaningful and valued member of this team" I replied.

"Well, we got you something else" Skipper said.

We walked until we saw a vending machine.

"A vending machine?" I asked.

"Not just any vending machine, Private" Alexander replied, patting my shoulder.

"The last remaining home in America's nanny home for those succulent but chemically hazardous bits of puffed heaven called..." Skipper said.

"Cheesy Dibbles!" I said happily.

"Happy ding-dong birthday, you little scamp!" Skipper said.

"Thank you!" I said happily.

"You mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns, Private! Now hit that machine and get your present!" Skipper said, giving me a quarter.

I ran to the machine with the quarter, happy.

"We just broke into the most secure facility in North America. You know what that means? We're wanted criminals who'll be on the lam the rest of our lives, always feeling the hot breath of Johnny Law on our necks? No! It means, as elite units go, we're the elitest of the elite. Top shelf in the bureau! The penultimate plus one!" Skipper said.

While he said that, I was trapped into the machine, screaming.

(Lafayette's POV)

"Where'd Private go" Skipper asked, looking at us and realizing Private was missing.

We looked until Alexander and Kowalski both went up to the machine.

"There he is! D-3!" Alexander said before Kowalski could say the same thing.

"Oh, Private. How much is he?" Skipper asked.

"He's three fifty, sir" Kowalski replied.

"That's outrageous! Even for Private!" Skipper said.

Soon, a tentacle captured Rico, bringing him into the machine.

"Sir, the machine's alive" Kowalski said before a tentacle grabbed onto him.

Alexander grabbed onto Kowalski himself.

"Let go of my friend!" Alexander said angrily.

The tentacle brought Kowalski in the machine. The tentacle then grabbed Alexander.

"LAST ONE IN THE MACHINE IS LUCKY!" Alexander yelled before he was brought into the machine.

Rico got grabbed by the same tentacle, getting dragged into the machine.

"I don't think I like your attitude, vending machine. Or your prices! Release them!" Skipper yelled.

Soon, Skipper was dragged by the same tentacle into the machine. I immediately hid behind a stack of gold. The vending machine walked away. Oh non. I was to follow that machine. So I did. And I had to teleport myself to Venice, Italy. I hope the Penguins are alright. It's a good thing I didn't get trapped in that machine!

* * *

**Oh my! Almost all the Penguins got trapped in the machine! Where are they now? Venice, Italy, maybe? I do not own Penguins of Madagascar or Hamilton!**


End file.
